I wonder?
by BeautyIsInner
Summary: Hotch thought after his marriage failled he would ever feel anything for anyone else again but all that changed one late night at the office...


On the jet home from Florida the team choose seats to best suit their needs.

Reid curled into a ball in the back eyes slowly closing, Dave on the other side of him with a book, Morgan in the middle with earphones looking out the window not concentrating on what he's seeing, JJ on the other sofa eyes also closing reluctantly, Hotch in the middle seats with paperwork spread out over the table in front of him concentrating, Emily on the other side of Hotch with a blanket over her lap also looking out the window.

As the plane descends on their destination Virginia the team gather their stuff to disembark yet another long haul flight, all glad to be home again

Back at the BAU the team quickly collect their things and leave before they are called back for yet another case

Hotch heads up to his office not really knowing if he wants to go home, yes he's tired but can't stand going home alone to an empty house. He knows his marriage to Haley is well and truly over and doesn't feel anything for her know

After what felt like 10 minutes he sat down behind his desk and decided he'd stay for a while then head home

In the bullpen everyone was in and out within 5 minutes

As Emily went over to her desk she looked down at the mountains of paperwork and decided to stay and get at least some of it done

She knew it would be late before she left for home but decided it would be worth putting her mind to something useful as her date did cancel

She sat down and blew out a heavy sigh and began to work hoping she was the only one left and by the looks of it she certainly thought she was

After finishing her 5th file she decided a break was needed and went over to make some instant coffee

Hotch suddenly aware of someone here other than himself looked down into the bullpen to see Emily was still here and on her way to make a cup of coffee, needing one himself he got up

Waiting on the kettle to boil Emily thought about her supposed date this evening on how she planned everything out perfectly and couldn't wait to get this case finished to get home to Jason her boyfriend of 2 months

From nowhere she felt pain and disappointment tears suddenly stung her eyes determined to not let them fall she blinked rapidly rolling her neck to ease the tension

Turning slightly to see a tired looking Hotch approach her, before she had time to react to someone else being here this late he was suddenly beside her poring the boiling water into his cup

Recovering from the slight moment of shock Emily started back to her desk

''You ok?''

''Hmmm?'' turning back to look at Hotch

''O .. yea just tired I suppose''

''It's been a long day Prentiss why aren't you home getting some rest or out with Morgan and Garcia?''

Sitting down at her desk she turned an eyebrow up at her superior. Hotch wasn't the one to ask his staff about their personal lives

'' I just wanted to get some paperwork done and my date cancelled so I thought best to do something more useful than moap about my apartment''

feeling the colour rise ever so slightly in her cheeks after she said it she felt pathetic

Hotch didn't want to pry but it was very late and he did think he was the only one here, she caught him off guard.

Although he didn't get involved in his team mates private life he studies behaviour how could he not know it Prentiss had a boyfriend?

''yea i thought the same'' seeing the look on her beautiful face he elaborated ''paperwork i mean''

Nodding at each other he turned to go

Making his way back up to his office he herd Prentiss call after him, he looked around

''have fun''

His turn for the confused eyebrow

''with the paperwork I mean'' she said with a sly grin and a wink repeating the same thing he said to her only moments ago

She had her hands on her head with a grin slide across her face with her legs crossed one on top of the other

''thanks'' he replied with a chuckle, returning to his office he looked down at Emily now deciding she wanted sugar and making her way across the room he just didn't know what it is about her but she was captivating

Wait...

Did I just say she was beautiful? AND captivating? What has gotten into him? Looking at the clock he realised it was 8pm and decided enough for one day the lateness was obliviously getting to him

He was packed up within 5 minutes and went out to the top of the stairs to find Prentiss still working on her files looking at her head leaning on her arm as she was completely focused on the work at hand he just stood and admired her from afar

Her hair shiny and silky, he thought it was silky by the looks of it not that he would ever find that out.. her long slender legs and her small figure he sometimes wonder where all her strength comes from she's so tiny

Finishing her last file she put it on the done pile and rolled her neck and stretched her arms above her head getting up and bending over touching her toes and curving her back outwards

Hotch not expecting her to move couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down her neck, back, and ass and finally her chest ... he had to admit she have a _very _nice body

Suddenly aware he was standing out in the open and staring at his female agent in a way he shouldn't be he closed his door with a snap and started down the stairs over to her desk

''you done?''

Looking up from the files she turned her chair to face him '' i have a few more..''

''they can wait till tomorrow its late, have you eaten ?'' looking at him with her mouth slightly open...hotch ...hotch just ...did hotch just tell me to go home?

''Prentiss have you eaten?'' shaking herself '' no not yet'' ''well if we're quick we can go to the diner around the corner and pick something up, if you want to?''

''sure, I'll pack up''

Feeling slightly relieved he hadn't made a complete ass out of himself he smiled

Leading the way out he couldn't help but feel the flutter in his stomach that she accepted his invitation

Was this a date? Did he want this to be a date? Did she think it was a date?

Snapping himself out of his dazed state he looked down at the woman beside him he felt something completely different but decided to work that one out later now wasn't exactly the time ...


End file.
